Dis-oui, Rosgrim !
by Liliael
Summary: Grégoire (Superbrioche666) a une idée en tête et il décide d'en parler à Mickaël (Rosgrim) qui n'est pas d'accord. Ils en parlent sans se douter des répercussions que cette discussion aura. [Superbioche666/Rosgrim - Brigrim] Yaoi


Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic qui concerne Superbrioche666 et Rosgrim (Brigrim). Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et s'ils désirent que je supprime cette fic, je le ferai.

J'ai décidé de changer ma manière d'écrire en m'impliquant plus dans le dialogue que les descriptions. Dites-moi, après avoir lu si cela vous plaît.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Non ! »

Mon ton est ferme malgré le regard suppliant posé sur moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte ce regard et j'avoue avoir déjà faibli à cause de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, cela n'arrivera pas. Je refuse ! Et même si je dois l'affronter durant des heures. Je me demande comment Diable a-t-il eu cette envie que je trouve folle, mais il ne me laisse pas y réfléchir qu'il recommence à me supplier.

« S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ... please. Ne sois pas sans cœur Mickaël, dis oui.

\- Je ne suis pas sans cœur. Sinon je t'aurai déjà mis dehors ...

\- Vilain !

\- ... Et je refuse parce que tu ne t'en occuperas pas.

\- Je m'en occuperai. Tu n'as juste pas confiance en moi, j'en suis certain.

\- Grégoire ... Tu te rappelles de Captain Bulle ?

\- ...

\- Voilà ! Tu m'as aussi dit que tu t'occuperais de lui pendant mon absence. Et quand je suis rentré, j'ai retrouvé Captain mort dans son aquarium.

\- Oui, d'accord. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait mourir d'avoir trop de nourritures...

\- Tu as beau être de bonne volonté, tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un être vivant. Toi-même, je ne suis pas certain que tu survives plus d'une semaine si tu es tout seul.

\- Je n'accepte pas cette remarque ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner, que je suis maladroit avec la vaisselle, que je me perds dans les magasins, que j'ai du mal à voir quand tel aliment est périmé, et d'autres petites choses, que je suis incapable de m'occuper d'un être vivant ! »

En l'entendant citer plusieurs de ses incapacités, je dois me forcer pour ne pas rire. Il a tellement l'air sérieux en les disant tout en les comptant sur ses doigts. Une partie de moi fond de plus en plus et je continue de le cacher même si cela me semble de plus en plus difficile. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction si je laisse mes envies prendre le dessus en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux avant de la glisser sur sa nuque pour ensuite le rapprocher de moi afin de l'embrasser. Retenant un soupir, j'entends sa voix tenter de m'interpeller.

« Quoi ?

\- Ah, enfin ! Je te parle, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ! À quoi penses-tu pour avoir été autant dans tes pensées ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais plus, mais tu avais qu'à m'écouter. Ah ! C'est bon. Je te disais que tu ne pourrais pas être certain que je ne m'en sortirai pas avant d'en avoir un.

\- Bien essayé, mais c'est toujours non.

\- Allez ! J'ai été un bon colocataire depuis le début, non ? Tu pourrais me faire ce simple plaisir.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à citer toutes les fois où tu as tellement foutu le bordel qu'on avait du mal à apercevoir le sol, tu as fait trop de bruits au point de réveiller le voisinage, heureusement qu'ils t'adorent au passage, et d'autres désagréments ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu te sens obligé de tout le temps me contredire ?

\- Pour que tu gardes les pieds sur Terre. Et aussi parce que cela m'amuse énormément.

\- Je le savais ! Tu m'empêches d'être heureux et tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ennuyer.

\- Tu m'exaspères un peu, Grégoire.

\- Et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu dises « Oui » !

\- Non.

\- Oui !

\- Non ...

\- Oui oui oui.

\- Tu comptes continuer encore longtemps ?

\- Oui !

\- Grégoire, peux-tu être sérieux et comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

\- Et toi, peux-tu cesser d'être si sérieux et comprendre que nous en avons besoin ?

\- Quoi ? Nous ?

\- Ben oui !

\- Arrêtes de faire comme si c'était une évidence et dis moi ce que ton esprit tordu a été jusqu'à croire pour qu'on ait besoin d'un autre être vivant ici ?

\- Eh ben ... Tu es de plus en plus grogron, donc cela te donnera envie de sourire et rire. Ça me rendra responsable. On pourra le voir grandir, comme si c'était un enfant vu que cela en est presque un. Et aussi, parce que je sais qu'on en a besoin.

\- Comment ça, je suis de plus en plus grogron ? Et tu sembles plein d'espoir en disant le reste. Et si je voulais d'un être dépendant de ma personne, j'aurai déjà fait en sorte que cela arrive. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Suffit de te regarder la plupart du temps pour savoir que tu es grognon. Et en passant, tu n'as jamais su que tu en avais envie ! Puis il ne sera pas toujours dépendant. En grandissant, on aura plus envie de sa présence que lui aura besoin de nous.

\- Tu divagues, il faut que tu cesses de tourner des vidéos aussi tard ! »

Sans pouvoir le prévoir, Grégoire décide de se venger après des longues secondes de silence. Ses mains commencent alors à me chatouiller tandis qu'il profite du fait qu'on soit installés dans le fauteuil pour prendre l'ascendant. Certes, il est fin et moins costaud que moi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas que j'aie l'impression d'être sans défense. Entre mes rires arrachés, je peux entendre son rire si beau et qui m'enchante tant. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est le plus beau son que j'ai déjà entendu de ma vie. Je n'ai pas le loisir de vraiment en profiter à cause des chatouilles et avec du mal, je finis par réussir à parler.

« Pitié, Grégoire ... Arrête !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Arr... Arrête. Pitié.

\- Appelle-moi « Maître Brioche » et je penserai à arrêter.

\- Quoi ? N... Non !

\- Eh ben, tant pis pour toi.

\- D'accord ! Maître ... Br.. Brioche ...

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Salaud !

\- Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai demandé et tu le sais.

\- Okay okay ... Arrêtes, pitié, Maître Brioche.

\- Voilà, ce n'était pas difficile.

\- J'ai ... du mal ... à respirer maintenant.

\- Tu avais qu'à dire « Oui » et je n'aurai pas été obligé de te chatouiller.

\- Je refuse encore.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

\- J'ai mon mot à dire ... Même si tu me chatouilles . ... Donc c'est toujours non.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour te supporter en supporter en tant que colocataires pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Parce que sans moi, tu serais actuellement mort de faim et si tu étais encore vivant, tu serais en train d'utiliser de vaisselle en plastique parce que tu auras tout cassé ou alors perdu dans un quelconque endroit sans moyen de retrouver ton chez toi ? Et aussi parce que tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

\- D'accord. Tu n'as pas totalement tort, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu m'empêches d'être heureux !

\- En quoi refuser cette décision fait en sorte que tu ne peux pas être heureux ?

\- Je sens que je suis prêt à assumer plus de responsabilités puis j'ai envie, voir besoin, de sauter le pas. Et toi, tu ne veux pas ! Je pensais que tu avais été sincère la fois où saoul, tu m'as dit que tu tenais énormément à moi et que tu serais prêt à tout pour me rendre heureux !

\- C'est bas, très bas d'utiliser la fois où je t'ai dit cela en n'ayant pas le contrôle de moi-même. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de dire. Tu en as vraiment envie, j'imagine, mais je ne change pas d'avis.

\- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas parlé de la fois où tu m'as rejoint nu dans mon lit. ... Oups, je viens de le faire.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me tairais maintenant avant de regretter.

\- Non, non. Je refuse ! Pas grave si je dois le regretter. En passant, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu es venu dans mon lit à poil alors que ton ex vivait pas très loin. Tu aurais bien pu coucher avec elle pour combler ton envie de sexe. Mais à la place, tu as débarqué dans ma chambre. C'est louche quand même.

\- J'étais saoul, ce n'est pas une bonne explication ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je n'avais pas eu le dessus, tu aurais profité de mon corps parfait. Je sais que je suis à croquer, tu as vu le rappel à mon pseudo Youtube ?, enfin ... Je disais quoi encore ... Ah oui ! Donc tu avais l'air de vouloir abuser de mon corps.

\- Cela doit juste être les effets de l'alcool ...

\- Tu sais bien que je n'y crois pas. Puis pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Rien ...

\- Menteur !

\- En même temps, comment ne pas rougir en apprenant ce que j'ai fait ? Et surtout ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ... De toute manière, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire avant ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu t'en parler auparavant

\- Si, tu aurais pu ! On se voit tous les jours ou presque. Tu aurais pu trouver un moment pour m'en parler.

\- Ouais, eh ben, je n'avais pas envie. Donc j'en parle maintenant si je veux.

\- C'est louche quand même que tu le mentionnes maintenant.

\- Arrêtes de chercher des explications là où il n'y en a pas, Mickaël.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu me caches des choses.

\- Toi aussi, tu le fais. Donc pourquoi je dois les révéler et pas toi ? C'est injuste ce que tu veux.

\- Tu es un beau-parleur pour réussir à me répondre sans vraiment le faire. Tu retournes mes questions comme si tu avais peur de me dire la vérité.

\- Comme si tu avais envie de la savoir, la vérité !

\- Tu vois ?! Tu recommences.

\- Si tu le dis. Pourquoi on parle de ça ?

\- Pour que tu ouvres les yeux.

\- Je pense avoir les yeux plus ouverts que tu l'acceptes, ou le laisses entendre.

\- Je ne parlais pas spécialement de ça ...

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, donc éclaire-moi de tes lanternes.

\- Quelle expression de vieux !

\- Grégoire ...

\- Roh, ça va. J'ai juste l'impression que ces derniers temps, enfin plusieurs mois, tu te renfermes sur toi-même et que tu ne fais plus attention aux restes. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'évites. J'ai tort ?

\- Je ... Je ne pensais pas que tu as remarqué ...

\- On vit ensemble, bien sûre que j'ai remarqué ! Tu me prends pour un aveugle ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais c'est ce que je comprends et ce que je crois de plus en plus quand cela te concerne.

\- Je ... Rappelle-moi pourquoi on parle de ça alors qu'on débattait, depuis que tu es arrivé dans le salon, de ton envie d'agrandir notre foyer avec un nouvel arrivant.

\- C'est que ... J'ai envie d'en parler. Depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Mickaël, Je ... Je ...

\- Tu ?

\- Rien, laisse ...

\- Grégoire ! Ne pars pas ! »

Pour éviter qu'il parte, je le tire sur le fauteuil où il était il y a encore quelques secondes et je m'arrange pour qu'il soit bloqué sous moi. En relevant les yeux, mon regard croise le sien et je remarque rapidement que ses joues deviennent rouges. Je crois comprendre son trouble, mais une partie de moi a du mal à se faire à l'idée probable que c'est ma proximité qui le trouble.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

\- Te moque pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle ...

\- Je suis sincère, tu es trop mignon.

\- ... Je t'aime ...

\- Quoi ? Attends, tu as dit que ... Que ...

\- Pitié, tais-toi ! Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Laisse-moi passer, tu m'écrases.

\- Non ... »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Je sens ses mains, après une courte hésitation, se glisser autour de ma nuque et il fait en sorte que je me colle vraiment à lui. Les secondes passent et nos lèvres se décollent pour qu'on puisse respirer. On se sourit mutuellement et je n'ai aucun mal à voir l'amour briller dans son regard. Je n'en reviens pas encore de ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je suis certain de ne pas m'être trompé en sentant ses mains caresser mes cheveux et ma nuque. Je dois me retenir pour à nouveau l'embrasser. Après m'être mordue la lèvre le temps de me convaincre de ne pas lui sauter directement dessus, je me décide de parler.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Ton baiser me l'a fait comprendre. Mais je suis heureux de l'entendre. Dis … On pourrait former une famille en adoptant un chien ?

\- Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Embrasse-moi à la place de dire des conneries ! »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis,

 _Liliael_.


End file.
